The Alliance
by 10pandasrule10
Summary: Warning: contains spoilers from Stormbreaker to Crocodile Tears. After the events in Kenya, Alex Rider comes back to school. It's a day before his birthday and he just wants it to be normal. Unfortunately, normal isn't something that's possible for Alex. When a past enemy comes to his school, who is it? Triads, Scorpia, Snakeheads... or is it d) all of the above?


**A/N: Hey guys! This is 10pandasrule10 and you are reading 'The Alliance' an Alex Rider fanfic. This is my first AR fic so it definitely won't be the best. This is the basic every few other AR fanfic Brookeland gets attacked and goes to SAS where Alex gets revenge, blah blah blah. But don't worry I will try to make sure that you don't get a strange sense of déjà vu reading this, unless of course you read this twice… **

**An example of changing it: most people make their story take place after book 5, 7, or 9 but I decided to make it take place after book 8: Crocodile Tears.**

**Anyways sorry to those who were expecting a new chapter in 'The Flock Goes Greek' but that's going to take a while.**

**By the way if you have a better name suggestion that's not taken and you're willing to give it to me I'd love to hear what it is and of course you'd get full credit.**

**WARNING: Contains spoilers of ****Stormbreaker ****through ****Crocodile Tears**** so now you have quite obviously been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will say I don't own, so if you sue, then well… f*ck you. That's right, I'm a rhyming type of person, even if it has some cursin' **

**Yeah I fail, so here's the tale. **_(I have random weird moments… which yes, does include random rhyming) _

**The Alliance**

_**Chap 1:Alex Rider is Back!... to School**_

Alex Rider was back at school. The majority of teenagers his age would groan and whine about going to a place so dreadful. Alex of course thought the same thing, except that his dreadful place was even duller and so were the people. It was in a room and getting an 'assignment' by two people, a man and a woman. Therefore to be at school was a relief; it almost made him… happy. Don't worry he's not crazy, there was still an almost. After all… it was still school.

To put it not so vaguely, Alex was a spy. At 14 he's seen more than most grown men would ever see in their lifetime. His most recent… assignment landed him in a hospital for special agents called St. Dominic's. The literal second his doctor gave permission for his leave he made a call to his guardian, Jack Starbright. He told her that he could finally get out.

Now walking to school he wondered what his year 10 class mates would think of his return. They had already begun to get somewhat suspicious. They began to question his constant being sick when he had shown no symptoms the few days before his absences. Some students who dislike Alex more than others have even been starting to spread rumors about him being in gangs or doing drugs.

Alex scoffed at the idea. He had _taken down _a drug dealer and his own classmates had the nerve to call him one. Alex mentally and outwardly sighed as he thought through all of this. Tom had a half hour conversation with him about the topic. Tom Harris was his best friend and one of the few people who knew the truth about Alex. The only others who know are Sabina Pleasure and Jack. Sabina's a friend who moved away not too long ago.

Alex hopped off the bike he was riding and stared down at the ground thinking about his old friend. He shook the memory away when he heard his name being called and quickly rolled his bike to the bike rack and locked it up. He then turned towards the direction the voice was coming from and falsely smiled.

"Alex!" Tom yelled, waving his hand in the air, trying to get the attention of his friend. He was so caught up in running to meet his friend that he hadn't noticed a rock in front of his foot. Two seconds later he found himself groaning, trying to pick himself up off of the ground.

Alex's fake smile turned into a slight chuckle as he jogged over to meet his face-planting friend.

"I'm ashamed of you Tom." Alex scolded, when he reached where Tom fell. "We've known each other for such a long time and you never told me about your seemingly close relationship to the dirt."

"Shut up." Tom grumbled. Alex reached out his arm to help Tom stand up. Tom grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

"Where have you been?" Tom said once standing, "Were you out with a 'fever' for over two weeks or something."

"Yeah Tom, that's why I was out." Alex stated. Then adding, "Not like I was saving the lives of many people right under their noses."

"You were saving our boogers?" Tom joked. Then dramatically he gasped, "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done without Tim and Todd." Tom grabbed his nose and reassured it that everything would be fine.

"But seriously, did it have anything to do with Greenfields?" Tom asked. His smile slowly fading, "If it does then will you tell me about it?"

"Yes it does and okay I'll tell you, but I'm not sure if you want to know." Alex said grimacing. He then decided to change the subject for now, "We better get inside. I don't want to attract attention by getting yelled at by Mrs. Cod for being late to Maths class today." Nodding his head in agreement, Tom followed Alex into the school.

Luckily Alex and Tom were the first to get into the classroom so they managed to not only get seats next to each other but in the back too. Five minutes later the rest of the class was there. Their Maths teacher Mrs. Cod walked into the classroom right after Stephan Johnson came bursting in. For probably the first time in his life he wasn't late to first hour.

"Mr. Johnson, please learn to get to class on time without having to run. It's a safety hazard to the whole student body." Mrs. Cod said causing the whole class to erupt with laughter. Stephan's face slowly turned cherry red with embarrassment.

"Settle down class!" Mrs. Cod yelled. Alex's Maths teacher was generally nice but had an extremely short temper. If you step half a foot out of line she'll snap.

"I was told by Principal Bray to tell my first hour students that you'll be having a last minute scheduled assembly. It will take place during third hour." Mrs. Cod announced. With one final shush to her students who started chattering again she walked over to her small desk in the front of the classroom.

Mrs. Cod was the perfect example of the stereotypical maths teacher. She wore a plain white blouse tucked into a long and plain brown skirt with a cream coloured cardigan that only had the middle button done. For shoes she just wore plain brown flats. Her face looked somewhat hollow and lifeless. Her graying hair was pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head with a few pieces hanging out of it. Her eyesight was slowly going so she had reading glasses on a chain around her neck. She now placed them on to call roll.

She slowly called out roll and just as slowly everyone responded. She looked down at her list and almost skipped right past a name for their somewhat constant absences.

"Alex Rider." She called out. Almost right after she called it she started saying the next name before a,

"Here" came a voice from somewhere in the back. At least two thirds of the class stopped doing their warm up and turned to face the voice that rang out. The owner of the voice stared at all the faces facing him before saying,

"Tom, why are they staring at me?"

Tom shrugged, "Maybe they just didn't expect you to be here today. You are absent an awful lot." Alex only sighed and rolled his eyes. _'What has MI-6 done to him?!' _Alex thought, _'his own school mates were now even surprised to see him in class_.'

"Druggie Rider? I was kind of hoping that he decided to do everyone a favor and kill himself." One of the ruder kids in his class said. A few of the other kids in his class snickered at this comment.

"There will be no name-calling in my classroom!" Mrs. Cod snapped, "I will see you after class Brian! You too Alex."

"What did I do?" Alex asked a bit wide eyed.

"Nothing." Mrs. Cod said reassuring him. "You just need to stay after to collect the notes and class work you missed when you were out sick."

"Oh. Alright." Alex replied back.

Even though Alex was out for two weeks he understood the basics of what they were doing. Thankfully Tom had sent him an overview of what they were doing. Sooner than expected the end of the class came and the bell rang. Brian tried to unsuccessfully sneak out of the classroom which resulted in his punishment being worse than it originally would've been.

"I'll see you in history. " Tom said as he left to go to his next class. Alex had just walked up to the teacher's desk to hear what Brian's punishment will be.

"-given you three days of detention but since you decided to pull that little escape at the end of class I decided that you deserve a week of detention." Mrs. Cod announced, "You are dismissed."

Brian just scowled and purposely bumping into Alex, whispering into his ear, "This is all your fault."

"Alex," Mrs. Cod said, "Has he said things like that before?"

"No mam." Alex lied trying to sound like he was shocked at what had happened. In reality the name 'druggie' started being used after the science wing exploded. Well for the time he was back at school… he didn't really know how long ago it started.

"Alright Alex," Mrs. Cod sighed, "If it happens again please tell someone. Anyways your work is on my desk. You can just grab it and head to your second hour. Alex nodded his head, grabbed his work and left the classroom.

"Rider." A voice growled behind him as he left. Alex sighed already knowing who the voice belonged too.

"Yes Brian." Alex replied not turning towards the voice. He just continued walking as Brian followed him through the halls.

"I've got a question for you." Brian snarled. When Alex didn't reply to this he continued, "Why did you start drugs?"

"…"

"I'm waiting for an answer, you owe me!" Brian yelled.

Alex stopped walking, turned around and faced Brian. He opened his mouth and calmly replied. "I gave you your answer and what I owed you… nothing." With that Alex turned back around and went to English class. He only had to make it through this and History with Tom. Then the mysterious assembly would be revealed.

It was ten minutes until the end of third hour. His history teacher was male and nicknamed 'Mr. Fishcakes' His real name was actually Mr. Fitchae but when he first received his name tag the person who made them must have been hungry because she typed out 'Fishcakes' instead. Luckily their History teacher had a sense of humor or else… bad things would have happened.

Mr. Fitchae told his students to line up; since they had to go to the assembly. The class quickly lined up in a random order when a girl raised her hand.

"Eliza" Mr. Fitchae called out, "What do you need to ask?"

"The order we line up in," She replied, "Is that the order we'll be in during the assembly?"

"Yes."

The second that one word left his lips the class was in chaos. All the children were pushing, shoving and squirming; trying to get to where all of their friends stood. Alex was just going to stay where he was when two of his friends in the class pulled him to the back of the line. One was Tom and the other was James Hale*

"The assembly is going to be boring, I can already tell." Tom explained, "I forgot to bring my earphones so that means that I'm going to want to talk to you and James the whole time. The only way we can manage that is if we sit in back."

James looked like he was going to say something but was cut off by Mr. Fitchae, "Alright class, let's head down to the auditorium."

Down at the auditorium Mr. Fitchae's class just entered. They were the last class of year 10 to enter the auditorium. Mr. Bray was standing on the auditorium's stage about to speak. Alex, Tom, and James managed to get seats in the back row. They were in the three seats closest to the aisle of the center section in the auditorium.

"Quiet down!" Mr. Bray yelled out. After a few more tries the whole auditorium was silent, "Thank you. First I'd like to say that Valentine's Day is coming up in two days, which is this Friday."

"Hey Alex that reminds me," James said, "Isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

"What?" Alex said looking confused, "Oh yeah it is… February 13th." If Jack hadn't reminded him the other day in the hospital he would probably be staring at James like he was a madman.

"Let's just get to the assembly for today." Mr. Bray said handing the microphone over to one of the science teachers, Mr. Gilbert**.

"A couple of scientists heard about how the year 10 class's field trip to Greenfields was cut short." Mr. Gilbert said, "So they decided to come here to inform us about genetically modified or GM foods! Isn't that great?" There were a few scattered claps but for the most part everyone stayed silent.

Mr. Gilbert glanced over at the scientists who had hurt looks on their faces. He cleared his throat, "I said, _isn't that great?!_" Everyone was a bit shocked by their science teacher's outburst but started clapping loud anyways.

"That's what I thought." Mr. Gilbert muttered too quietly for anyone to hear, "Let's give another hand for the scientists!" The auditorium was filled with another round of clapping from the less then unenthusiastic students.

"And here I thought it was going to be boring…" Tom whispered to James and Alex, "It's going to be way worse." Alex and James started snickering until Mr. Bray sent a glare at them that shut them up.

Alex noticed that it wasn't just the two scientists who were new in here. It looked as if there were people who resembled guards blocking all the possible exits out of the auditorium. No one else besides him and Tom seemed to notice them. Tom sent a worried glance at Alex who just shrugged. He didn't know why these scientists would need guards but hoped it was just for safety purposes. He decided to not worry about it for now and just pay attention to the two scientists.

One was male and the other female. They both had a similar eye color which was green with golden flecks in it. They each had a starless night hair colour. Alex knew that they were definitely related, maybe they were even twins.

"Thank you for having us here today. My sister and I couldn't be happier." The male said. Alex noted that he didn't say their names, and the way they acted it didn't look like they were planning to say their names anytime soon which Alex thought was very strange.

"He's right. Science is amazing! Science… is life." The second scientist added. She had a large smile plastered on her face.

"Fake." Alex whispered. As he said the word it made more and more sense. He knew something was off about them. Everything about them was just… fake.

"Now before we start talking about genetically modified foods we'd like to call up a student who we heard that from our friends at Greenfield, is a future scientist in GM foods. When we call their name they should get out of their seat and come join my sister and I up here on stage." The male said, his voice showing _fake_ enthusiasm.

The female cleared her throat before saying, "We'd like to call up… Alex Rider."

It could've been coincidence but he could almost swear that both of the 'scientists' were staring straight at him with pure hatred.

***James is one of Alex's friends mentioned in Crocodile Tears**

****He's the science teacher that went on the trip to Greenfields with Alex's class in Crocodile Tears**

**A/N: So… The first chapter of this story is 2,504 words without the author's notes included. Did I leave it at a good enough cliff hanger? Or was the ending pretty normal… I'm not the best at Alex Rider fics Ok! Anyways while writing this I watched ****The Nightmare Before Christmas ****wait are movies underlined or italics? Eh I'll worry about it later. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Or at least didn't dislike it too much. So uh please read, alert, favorite, and most importantly REVIEW. By the way if you just review to tell me about my horrible grammar, you still review it but unless it truly helps me then I'll just ignore it.**

**-10pandasrule10**

**P.S: if I ask a question about something in my story then the first person who gives an answer that I like gets a shout out in my next chapter. **


End file.
